Something Diferrent revised version
by Mycky Wynora Channy
Summary: NEW VERSION A diferrent take about the way how Goku and ChiChi got together R&R please ^_^
1. Remember me?

Authors Notes: Hello!!!!!!! I am baaaaaa~aaaaacck!!! And hopefully for good now. Sorry for the lack of updating and stuff. But school got in the way, for the so maniest time! And I have to sites, which I have two keep updating to!  
I re read this chapter a while ago. I mean, the whole story! And man! This story sucks! I mean, the spelling and grammar. The way it has been told etc.   
So I decided to rewrite it again. Make it hopefully a lot better then it was before.  
Though, I had to delete the other story, the other version of Something Diferrent. (It was really in my way… ^^;;) Well, I'll stop talking now, and let you read this story.   
Warning!! It is a lot longer then the older version. Heh.. should that be a warning?? A well who cares? Enjoy!   
  
**Something Diferrent**   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball or DBZ so buzz off!!!   
  
  
Author:_ Mycky Wynora Channy (aka Wynora)_  
Genre: _action/romance_  
Rating: _PG 13_  
(short) Summary: _Remember the Dragon Ball Series? Remember when ChiChi was so overly obsessed over getting married with Goku? (Well, not overly obsessed)   
Well, lets just say that I wrote a new version or my take up on how the couple should have got together. In this story, she is not obsessed, she isn't even interested in the guy. What will happen? And what will get this lovely couple together? Read and find out! _  
  
*~*+*~*   
  
The rain splashed against the windows. Thunder lightings light up the whole sky. It was a cold night and a night which will never be forgotten by a certain young black haired woman.  
Her eyes lighted up every time a thunder lightning crossed through the sky. Holding her self tight on a comfortable seat, nearby a fire place. She waited, starring at the sky.  
A man entered the room, "ChiChi?"  
  
The young woman looked up and smiled brightly. The man just stood there, starring at her. To him there was no other girl who looked just as pretty as she did. The fire which burned passionately in the fireplace, perfections her body shape perfectly on the wall, her dark hair reflects the warm colour. Her eyes shined out a bright colour, no matter how dim and dark the room was.   
  
He took a few steps towards the young woman, as the light reflects up on him as well.   
  
"Kay, this place is wonderful, and so, peacefully" ChiChi said. Kay smirked, "Everything for my beauty."   
  
He sat down on an other seat which was standing against a wall, he wouldn't take his eyes of off her. Making ChiChi nervous, if there was one thing she hated, it was feeling some one's eyes burning against her face. But she did not say any thing, she knew he would do it any way, and it's a normal thing for a couple to be able to stare at eachother. So why not?   
  
Kay cleared his throat as he stood up. "ChiChi, I got to ask you something. Something very important."   
  
ChiChi looked up, raising an eyebrow. Kay takes a few slow steps towards her, sits down on one knee. _What the_… ChiChi wondered, seeing Kay grabbing something out of his pocket. _Kami, no, what is he doing?_   
  
Revealing a small black box, taking one of ChiChi hands in his. He looked up and stared into her eyes.   
  
ChiChi was very nervous, not really knowing what is happening, confused everything. _He's going to propose to me! O my Kami, whoa_  
Kay, smiling, he opened the box, revealing a beautiful diamond ring. "ChiChi, will you be my wife?"  
  
ChiChi couldn't breath for a moment. How romantic this was, sitting in a cabin far in the woods, even better, far from civilisation. With the fire place burning warmly. Just the two of them. Together. This couldn't be any more perfect.  
Waiting for an answer, he got very anxious, _Is she going to say no? Boy I would feel really stupid if she would do that!!_  
ChiChi smiled as she cupped his face between her hands. Kay's face lighted up, hope filled his heart.   
  
"A girl would be foolish to turn you down. Of course Kay, I want to be your wife."  
With that he took her into his arms, kissed her on her lips. Smiling. _This girl will be my wife, raise my children. We will be together for ever. _  
  
  
*~*+*~*   
  
Master Roshi stretched out as he walks to the kitchen. Yawning he grabs a bowl with old rotting food in it, putting it down. He licks his lips. "Yumms"  
Starting to eat the old rotting food, he suddenly stopped eating as he felt a ki coming towards his direction. And another one! Smiling to himself he picks up the bowl and puts it back in to the fridge.   
  
Two young men land down on to the beach. One bold little guy who was grinning the whole time. As Master Roshi walked out of the house to greet the two young men, Krillen points at the young man next to him. Mouthing 'This is Goku!!!!!' Master Roshi grinned, taking a closer look at the man, who was just smilling. "Hey old man! How are things going?!"  
Bitting on his lip, holding himself back from yelling at the younger man. "Goku, good to see you again. Ready for the tournament?" Goku nods, "Boy, will I be ever?!"  
  
Smiling, "Yeah, I am going to be there to, I am curious at what kind of strength you have gained over the last three years." Master Roshi said.  
  
Goku grins. "So, who are going to watch the tournament?" Krillen said, anxious as well. More to see the blue haired loud mouth girl again.   
  
Master Roshi thought for a moment. "Lunch is coming, Bulma, Yamcha, Tien, Choa tsu, and…… o yeah! Ox King! Together with his daughter ChiChi" Goku looked up, that name sounded familier.   
  
"Really, who are they?" Krillen asked. Master Roshi sat down on a rock that was located underneath one of the palm trees. "He was one of my pupils a way back. He trained under me together with Goku's grandpa. They were good friends. His daughter seems to want to enter the tournament as well."   
  
"Hehe, is that Ox King going to fight to? Sure am curious if all your pupils become strong." Master Roshi held back his laughter. "Krillen you would run away like a scared chicken, as soon as you would see this guy."   
  
"Yeah right!" Krillen said, putting his hands on his hips, looking like he was prepared to challenge everyone from this moment on.   
  
"I wonder if Piccolo might show up", Goku said as he looked up into the sky. Krillen immediately froze. Hearing that name still made him scared like hell. "Wwhy would he?" he stuttered, Master Roshi stood up. "Because he wants to destroy the world, or have power over the entire planet. Every great fighter will go to the Bodaki Tournament, including Goku. Why not start with destroying Goku. Because Goku is the only one who is able to stop him."   
  
Krillen loosened up, "Well, we don't have to worry. I mean, Goku is here! And I am sure he grew stronger after the past three years." Master Roshi nods, "But so did Piccolo".  
Kirllen looked down disappointed, he should have known that this day would have something which should destroy the day.   
  
*~*+*~*  
  
ChiChi angrily stumped out of the huge castle, followed closely by Kay. "ChiChi listen! I just don't like you to fight in that tournament! I mean, do you have any idea how strong those guys are?!"  
  
ChiChi rolled her eyes. Her father was watching the whole fight. Waiting for his daughter to come, so that they could finally leave.   
  
" Are you even listening to me?" Kay said. ChiChi turned around. "Listen Kay, I know you don't like it when I fight or spar or what ever. But this is something I enjoy to do! I have dreamed of this day ever since I was a little girl. I need to do this!" Kay stopped.  
"Fine then do that! See if I care! But I am not going to watch you getting your ass kicked. I'll be right here when you get home, all sad and that crap. Because you didn't even make it through the first round!" with that he stormed of. ChiChi was raising with anger. _Where the hell did he get that nerve from?!_  
  
Her father cleared his throat. "Don't worry honey, I am sure he'll get over it." He opened the door of the capsule air plane. "Lets go, and show every one that you can fight!"  
ChiChi smiled and stepped in. Ox King closed the door and took his seat next to his daughter. Not much later he started the engine, and they flew up in to the air.   
  
Not knowing what this day will bring, ChiChi did know one thing for sure. This was going to be a day she will never forget!   
  
  
*~*+*~*   
  
As usual, when the Tournament starts again. People would come from all a cross the country. Fighters, and fans. Or just spectators. But none the less. It was always crowded.   
  
Goku lands in the middle of the crowd, scarring more then half of the people. Putting on his foolish Son grin, not really noticing the shocked faces people were wearing after he had landed.  
  
An middle aged lady and her son were starring at Goku, not believeing what they saw just a minute ago. The boy looked up, "MAMMA!! LOOK!!" pointing above Goku, they saw another figure floating in the air, with carrying something on his back. Krillen lands right next to Goku, carrying Master Roshi on his back. He glares at Goku. "You know Goku, you are bigger then me, you could have carried the old guy here!"  
  
Turning around, Goku put on his most confused look "Sorry Krillen, but hearing you telling me time to time again that you got stronger over the years, I thought you could handle with carrying Roshi here."   
  
Krillen crossed his arms angry, dropping the old man right on to the ground.  
"HEY WATCH WHAT YOU ARE DOING FOOLISH BOY!!" Master Roshi yelled as he got up rubbing his butt.  
Goku looked around, picking out some fighters. Krillen joined his side, also curious about how the fighters looked like.  
Remembering the one time at the Bodaki Tournament this huge fat ass guy, who smelled really bad. He didn't want to fight him for a second time.   
Out of the crowd a blue haired girl popped up, noticing the bald little guy standing there.   
  
"Hey Krillen!! Look Yamcha!" Bulma grabs Yamcha's arm and drags him along her side.  
Krillen smiled as Yamcha and Bulma approached him, nudging Goku in his side. Goku looked up and smiles as he sees Bulma and Yamcha coming their way.  
  
"Hey guys, long time no see huh?" Bulma stopped dead in her tracks. Whoa! Is this that small boy I met in the woods? Yamcha just smiled, "Goku! Man, you sure have changed over the years!"   
  
Bulma smiles "H..hey Goku!" Goku just nodded with that goofy grin, taking one other look around. "I say, how long has it been since we last saw eachother?" Bulma started talking again. Goku shrugged his shoulders, still looking over the crowd. Frowning she turned his back to him, "Still the talkative person 'ey?!" But she didn't receive an answer coming from Goku.   
  
Getting angry as ever she turned around, preparing herself for yelling like crazy at the young man. "GOKU YOUUUUUUU…….. huh?"   
_Is he starring or something?_ Bulma wondered, following the direction of which he was starring at. A girl? Bulma blinks a couple of times, and looks back at Goku. _Aahh isn't he adorable? At least he isn't drooling. _  
  
Blinking a couple of times, Goku could not stop but wondering who this black haired girl was. And why couldn't he stop starring at her?  
  
"Argghh, people move it!!" ChiChi yelled, pushing the people that were running in her path out of the way. "Pappa, I can't…. pappa?" ChiChi turned around, _Where the hell did he go?_ Turning back to where she was heading for, she stops.   
  
Again she felt two pair of eyes starring at her. _Maybe Kay decided he came to see how everything went again_… Hoping she looked around the crowd, standing on her toes, trying to find her fiancé. But what she found was not her fiancé. A stranger, looking right back in to her eyes. As if he was trying to read her or something.  
  
A freaked out, but some how exciting and curious feeling went through her body. Looking at his hair, it looked familier. _How many people would run around on this planet with a hair do like….. Goku's?_  
"MASTER ROSHI!!! WE'RE HERE!!!" ChiChi got startled and looked up at her father, "Pappa! Where the hell were you?!"   
  
Her father didn't say any thing, just made his way through the crowd, dragging his daughter along his side with him.   
  
Krillen looks up, coming right towards his direction, he sees this huge man, dragging a beautiful young girl along with him. _Whoa he is huge! I sure hope I wont have to fight him!_  
Master Roshi grinned, as he sees the look Krillen had when the Ox King and ChiChi arrived. _That boy, will never change. Afraid of huge guys already._   
  
As soon as they were there, the Ox King practically swung ChiChi in front of him. Wearing a still confused look of what was happening, she sees the old perverted guy coming towards her. Master Roshi took a very good look at her as he grins. "Wow, little girls do grow up!" Already drooling over her.   
  
Getting disgusted she took a step a side, crossing her arms.  
Not noticing Goku, who was still starring at her. The only one who did notice, was of course Krillen himself.  
Krillen grinned, "Hey Goku, I think I once already told you, that starring at ladies is not very polite!" All the attention was now drawn to Goku, who got startled by Krillen. Yamcha laughed as Bulma shakes his head.   
  
However as soon as ChiChi heard his name, she knew for sure. Goku… how long has it been? Before being able to say anything, her father already jumped in. "You are that small boy Goku?!"   
  
Goku nodded, as he was wondering why everyone was laughing at him. The Ox King smiled, "He doesn't remember me huh?"  
He said as he turned to Master Roshi.   
  
Stepping forward, Bulma held up her hand and pointed at her self. "But I do! You are the great Ox King, that lived on Mountain Mau in some big castle. Together with your daughter, and I think this girl," Bulma said pointing at ChiChi, "is your daughter. Right?"  
The king nods as he takes a look at his daughter, telling her in other words that she should pay a little more attention to what was going on. ChiChi knew what he meant and took a step closer, with much dismay.  
  
Bulma held out her hand, introducing her self for the second time. "Hi I am Bulma, I don't know if you remember me, but we met, a few years back" ChiChi took her hand and smiled, "Yeah I remember, nice meeting you again." Bulma nods. Turning around, she dragged Yamcha out, "And this is my boyfriend, Yamcha!" Yamcha held out his hand, hoping ChiChi would not recognize him, the last time they met, he wasn't the friendliest guy around.  
  
Raising an eyebrow and noticing his nervous look in his eyes. ChiChi carefully shakes his hand. "Yeah I remember you."  
Yamcha's eyes widened, as she continued "Yeah, I was looking for the Basho Fan and ran into a dinosaur. I was able to chop his head of, and then you appear out of the bushes. Scarring me half to death…" Trying to think of what happened next, she got Bulma's fullest attention. "O yeah, I thought you were some perverted guy coming to hurt me or something, hey, I was only eleven, and completely alone in a huge forest! Who would blame me?" Yamcha grew more nervous by the time, trying to find a way to make this girl stop talking.  
"So, I attacked you, missed, and you knocked me out!" ChiChi said, still trying to remember every detail.  
"Then I was knocked out, and…… when I woke up again you were still there telling me that you loved me." Raising an eyebrow, Bulma crossed her arms, "Oh really ChiChi, do continue!" ChiChi nodded, already having everyone's attention. "I was of course all to excited, but then you ran off, because some boy on a cloud, named Goku came. He got me out of the mess I was in right then."  
  
All eyes were now on Yamcha, starring guilty at the ground. Walking away Bulma gave him just one final look "After this tournament, you and I will have a nice talk together!" With that she left the human behind.  
  
Laughing, Krillen put his arm around Yamcha's shoulder "Man Yamcha, you sure know your way around women!" Yamcha glared at Krillen, "haha, funny, very funny."  
  
"ahum!" Master Roshi said, trying to get the attention. "I think it's time to register yourself guys. Un less you want to stay here during the whole tournament!"  
  
ChiChi nodded and left, soon the other fighters followed.   
  
Goku frowned, there was something about this girl, but he couldn't get his finger to it.   
  
  
*~*+*~*  
  
To be continued….   
  
Author's Note: hehe I think this version of chapter one is a hell lot better then the first, wouldn't ya think?   
I am on a writing scroll, I wonder how long this will keep up!! Hehe ^^  
Just to let you know, this story is one I am not going to leave outside in the cold rain! Hehe!  
And for the story called "Always" (I don't know if ya read that story or not)  
I am going to turn that one in to a sequel of this story. So, that story wont be updated again until I finished this story. Don't worry I will finish this story up as soon as I can. (was about time huh?)  
Well review people! Tell me what ya think ok? ^-^  
  



	2. Unexpected Skills

A/N: Well, I am back with a new and finished chapter of Something Diferrent. This chapter is a,… I think some people might call it a 'filler up' chapter. It's just something I had to add, because if I didn't I would be screwing the whole DB story line up. Now we don't want that to happen now do we?  
Although this is an AU fic, it still needs something which still looks a lot like the original storyline.  
Also this chapter is a tiny bit shorter then the first one, but don't worry. I will try to update as soon as possible!  
  
Another thing you need to know before you read this chapter. I don't know exactly how the 2nd battle between Piccolo and Goku went on the 23rd Bodaki Tournament. All I know is that Goku won… but not with ease. That was it!  
  
Oh no! I would like to thank the people who reviewed!! HeHe, the more reviews I get, the more anxious I get to update this story and finally finish it already! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, or it's characters. But did you ever hear or see me say that I did own them? No, this is just a fan fic written by a crazy fan. So get a life, and buzz of already! Geezzzz  
  
  
**Something Diferrent: Chapter 2: Unexpected Skills**  
Author: _Mycky Wynora Channy (aka Wynora)_  
Genre: _Action/Adventure, Romance_  
Rating: _PG 13_  
  
  
*~*~*+*~*~*   
  
"Your name please?" A man at the register booth asked. ChiChi smiled, "My name is Tokumei Kibbon"  
Krillen blinked, standing behind her. "But ChiChi.." Receiving an evil glare from the young woman in front of him, he decided not to say a thing, Krillen took quickly a step a side as she promptly turned around and walked away to the waiting room for the fighters.   
  
Soon all the future Z fighters had registered their name. Krillen stood up on top of his toes, stretching out to find some one they all knew. "Hey Goku! You've seen Tien and Choa-Tsu?" Goku shrugged his shoulder as he stretched himself out.   
  
Being all to excited to start fighting again, meeting new people with other kind of strength. Stretching his back, he noticed ChiChi was just sitting there, looking around her. _I never thought she would enter this tournament, to be sure, I didn't even know she fought._ He stood back into his normal position and made his way through the other fighters, standing now in front of ChiChi.   
  
"Hey!" he said in his normal tone of voice, cheerful as ever. "Why aren't you preparing for the fight?"   
  
ChiChi looked up, "I'll do that in a minute, I want to see what kind of people I might fight against." she answered as she continued looking around.   
  
"Oh…" silence stroke him, trying to make a conversation he could only think of one thing to say, "We might have to fight against eachother! I sure am curious about the way you fight!" grinning, he was hoping to get a nice and comfortable conversation with his childhood friend. But, he got something back, something he didn't want to have really..   
  
Raising an eyebrow, she stood up. "What? You think I can't fight?!" Goku took a step back, "No, I didn't say…" "You did want to say something like: Girls can't fight! How the hell did she even dear to enter this tournament huh?!" She yelled at him, not letting him even finish his sentence.   
  
"No! I didn't say that." Goku tried to reason with her, but the way she was looking at him, glaring at him, he froze. _Whoa… and just a minute ago she was the most prettiest thing standing up from the crowd… _  
  
"Save it! I hope we do have to fight against eachother! Then I'll kick your ass and show you what this girl is made off!" With that she left, not saying another word. Leaving the poor guy behind.   
  
"I was just trying to make a conversation…" He pouted. Krillen stood right next to him, being a whiteness of the whole scene that just had occurred a minute ago, shaking his head. "Women, I'll never forget this little thing a wise man once said: Women, ya can't live with them, and ya can't live with out them!" Goku looked confused, "I was just trying to make a conversation.." he repeated once again.   
  
"Ahh, don't sweat it Goku, women sometimes have their bad days and good days. Maybe she's got her period or something." Krillen said, receiving another weird and confused look from his best friend, he sighed, not really willing to explain that to him. He shook his head and turned around, "Hey look Goku! The cafeteria is open!".   
  
Before he could say any thing else, the young man was already in the cafeteria, ordering everything on the menu. _Heh, I guess things will never change, not even after three years! _  
  
  
*~*~*+*~*~*   
  
  
"LADIIIEEESS AND GENTELMANNN!!" the announcer spoke through the microphone. Bulma sat down, "finally it 's time for the first fight!" she said with relief as Master Roshi joined her. The Ox King followed him and sat down next to Master Roshi, beaming with proud.   
  
"What are you grinning at Ox King?" Master Roshi asked. With a huge grin plastered on his face he turned to his elder master, "I have been waiting a long time for this day, my daughter will fight as no other, I trained her as good as I could." Master Roshi nodded, smiling a little, curious of what kind of strength the youngsters had all gained in the last few years.   
  
  
*~*~*+*~*~*   
  
  
The announcements were made. ChiChi was one of the first to fight, against a tall and broad build man. Krillen gulped as he saw who was going to fight who in the first round. His opponent wasn't that scary, in fact, he was certain he would be able to defeat that guy easy. And Goku? He would be able to make through the first round as well. But he was not sure about ChiChi though…   
  
He turned around so he could see the tall and broad man. Shivers ran down his spine, this man was huge. Nothing compared to her father. ChiChi walked through the room, obviously she was ready. She seemed so confident, yet Krillen knew for sure she was not going to be able to defeat that guy, unless she has some certain super human powers.   
  
Goku got up, wanting to see what this girl had hiding in her shield. Krillen stood up next to him, making sure he would be able to see the whole fight himself. "Hey Goku?" Krillen asked as the raven haired beauty made her way to the platform. All he received from Goku was a light hmm… meaning 'yes' of course.  
"Ya think she can beat him?" he asked cautiously as he looked up to his best friend.   
  
All Goku did was smile, "I think she can put up a great fight! I hope I get the chance to fight her!" he said anxiously.   
  
Krillen raised his eyebrow and smiled, "You dog!" and he hit Goku on his shoulder. Goku turned around with a confused look on his face, "What?" Krillen put his index finger up and waved it a few inches away from Goku's face. "You like that girl!" still waving his finger in front of Goku's head, "You just can't wait to get closer to her huh?! You naughtly dog you!" Goku blinked, not really understanding what his best friend was talking about. "Huh?" Goku said, trying to make sense. Taking his finger back, he put his fists on his hips. "Don't act all naïve cute boyish around me Goku, I know you. You want to fight her, so you can get closer to her!" Goku took a step back, starring at him, "No, just like I said, I just am curious about her fighting style" he said while smiling. Grinning Krillen sighed "I know you Goku hehe.. you do what you need to do!" with that said, he pat him on the back and left his confused friend behind. After a long silence, Goku just shrugged his shoulders and turned back to the game.   
  
  
*~*~*+*~*~*   
  
  
Keeping her head up, ChiChi walked straight to the platform, hearing the audience's cheering her and her opponent on. But through the loud cheers, her father was the loudest. ChiChi smirked, with her father standing behind her supporting her all the way. Made her feel that she could concur the world on her own.   
  
She walked up to the platform, standing in the center of the plat from. She turned around and faced her opponent. The man was huge, but it did not frighten her at all, he was a little bigger then her own father, and she fought against her father numerous times. Defeating him was easy for her, though not underestimate this guy, one thing you should never do.   
  
The man grinned, waving at his fans, turning to ChiChi he grinned. He put his hands in front of his chest, cracking his knuckles.   
  
ChiChi smirked back at him, she put herself in her fighting stance.   
  
Bulma stood up, "Man this guy is going to crush her!" she shrieked, feeling sorry for the younger woman standing on the platform. The Ox King glared at her, something he never did, but when it came to his daughter, he got mad. "My ChiChi is going to kick this guy's butt! Just sit down, and relax, I have trained her ever since she was a little girl. I am sure she can beat him!" he practically yelled at the blue haired beauty. Bulma blinked, confused of the man's sudden out burst. Sitting down she crossed her legs and arms. _You'd better be right!_   
  
It was time, the announcer announced it. ChiChi closed her eyes for just a few brief seconds, opening it for a second time, taking a deep breath, she shut the world away from herself. The only one she saw was the ugly huge guy standing in front of her. He was still grinning at her, _Just keep on grinning, I'll bitch slap that grin from your face! _  
  
The man growled, he had had enough, wasting his precious time. His fans kept on cheering him on, they as well as he knew very well… he wouldn't be beaten up by just a stupid young girl. With that, he charged right at her. He ran at her with such a speed, ChiChi raised her eyebrow and took a step aside, keeping one foot on his place. The man was surprised and couldn't stop running, trying to hit the breaks, he couldn't as he tripped of her one foot.   
  
This had sent the large man over the platform, making land behind the platform straight on his face on the ground.   
  
"YOU'RE OUT!!" the announcer yelled. The whole crowd grew silent, Goku stood there puzzled. _Well, that was quick._   
  
Bulma's eyes nearly fell out of her skull. "Nothing happened!!" she yelled. Master Roshi held back his laughter, "Well good riddens! This guy didn't have any martial arts talents what so ever." The Ox King exclaimed.   
  
"Winner of this match is the young talented woman, ChiChi Mao!" the announcer held up ChiChi's hand, and finally the audience stood up and cheered for her.   
  
ChiChi just smiled, not really believing that she defeated the giant by just sticking her foot out. But, it got her to the next round.   
  
She walked back to the fighters booth (a/n: how the hell am I suppose to know how they call it… ok, I am not that bright, so shoot me!) passing the dumbfounded Goku, she just smiled at him. Goku smiled back as she disappeared through the rest of the crowd.   
  
  
*~*~*+*~*~*   
  
  
The next matches were rather quick, the Z fighters ChiChi included all made it to the next round. Some with more trouble then the others. But they made it none the less.   
  
Now it was the last round before the final round, Goku and ChiChi had to fight against eachother. This would deter men who would make it to the final round.   
  
Standing in front of eachother, on the platform. Both not knowing what to expect from eachother, stealing glances from eachother.   
  
Bulma and the others all stood there starring down at the plat form. Master Roshi already knew the out comes from this match, though ChiChi had shown many skills and crafts on the plat forms from her other opponents, it was still not enough to compete against Son Goku. No one on this island would be able to defeat this young man.   
  
The announcer waved his hand above his head, "FIGHT" with that both of the youngsters took their fighting stance, ready to fight.   
  
Suddenly a Ki raised up and something behind Goku got blown up. People screamed, fire was everywhere. Goku stood back in his normal stand, "Piccolo" he whispered. ChiChi looked around, "Where did that come from?!" she nearly screamed.   
  
A man landed in front of her, taking a step back as she saw his face. This man was no real human man…   
Wearing a huge cape, and a real weird looking cap on his head. With his pointy ears sticking underneath it. "Wha…" was all she could say.   
  
"PICCOLO!!" Bulma shrieked as she stood up, ready to run of to safety. "I should have known this." Master Roshi sighed.   
  
The green man smirked. Goku rushed over to ChiChi's side, "What the hell do you want Piccolo?!" he said keeping ChiChi behind him.   
  
"So sorry to interfere your little match between you and the little female. But my patience was running up, this match will change, you and I will fight right now!" The low and fearsome voice of Piccolo commanded. Krillen ran up on the platform, grabbing ChiChi's hand he pulled her along with him. "This might get ugly!" Krillen's scared voice shrieked while pulling her along with him.   
  
Before she could really say any thing, she already was standing along the other fighters. "You think I can't handle a stupid over sized pointed eared green guy?!" she yelled at the short monk.   
  
"Not this one ChiChi, believe us when we tell you this." Yamcha warned. "He's right, just watch…" Tien said, with his three eyes starring at the two men on the plat form.   
  
  
*~*~*+*~*~*   
  
  
The battle between Goku and Piccolo was intense, this wasn't a match just to get to the final round and win the prize money, no, this was a battle based on life and death.   
  
And the way it was starting to look like in the beginning of the battle, it almost seemed like it was determent who the winner was going to be.   
  
But knowing our Goku, he did not give up that easily. He stood up and fought back, like a true fighter. ChiChi was amazed about how huge his strength was. Almost un human like, she knew for sure if she and Goku would have fought against eachother, she would have lost, big time. He had so much hiding up behind his shield.   
  
The Papaya Island, was nearly destroyed after the huge fight between Goku and Piccolo, almost nothing was still standing. The end finally arrived, a badly beaten up Goku was laying on the ground. Devastated, yet not defeated. Piccolo had disappeared, leaving a torn apart Papaya Island behind.  
_One day this 'match' will be continued, and I will win! You can count on that Goku…._   
  
Goku's friends rushed up to him, surprised to see the badly beaten up man smile while looking up to the sky.   
  
"Goku are you ok?!" Bulma shrieked, this was the boy young boy she had met in the forest, now laying there on the ground, badly beaten up, and all he did was smile?   
  
Before any one could say any thing, Goku stood up. As if it was nothing, with a big grin plastered on his face. "I am ok Bulma, doing just fine." He said with a smile.   
  
ChiChi stood there in awe. Did she just see what she thinks she saw? Or was it all a stupid dream? Her father was standing beside her, also not truly believing what he just saw, he knew that this man, the boy he had met a few years ago, had some huge strength. But this was everything what he didn't expect. Looking at his daughter, seeing her face starring at the young man. He knew that there was something that had to happen.   
  
He grabbed every last nerve he had in his body and walked straight up to Goku and the rest of the Z fighters who surrounded him.   
  
Puzzled eyes followed the large man, still in a surprised mood, ChiChi took a grip of her self and followed him.  
"Son Goku," a low voice spoke up, Goku turned around, still wearing his goofy good old Son grin, "That fight, was the best fight I have seen in my whole life!" The Ox King exclaimed. Goku laughed nervously, putting his hand behind his head, "aww well, it was nothing really…" Krillen glared at his best friend, "Show off" he mumbled under his breath.  
  
"Rrrright…" the Ox King said, "Well, anyway, I think you deserve the best meal right now more then any one else does." Goku's eyes grew wide by just hearing the word 'Food'. "And my daughter is an excellent cook, she can make a whole meal in just thirty minutes just like that for a whole army." Now Goku was starting to drool, "So I am inviting you and your friend over to my castle for a diner, right now!" the Ox king said proudly, he would be honored to have this young man and his friends in his castle for diner.   
  
ChiChi's eyes grew wide, _Make diner? I HAVE TO GET STARTED THEN!! _   
  
Everyone happily accepted the invitation, and everyone was on their way to King Moa's castle.   
  
  
*~*~*+*~*~*   
  
  
A/N: that was it! *grins* I have to apologize for not updating soon enough, I couldn't help it. Every time I wanted to start this chapter, something else came up. And when I finally could start this chapter, I didn't have any inspiration…. Poor me huh?  
Well… Chapter Two of Something Diferrent is up. Please be so kind to tell me what you think of this chapter in your review.  
  
And as for the people who don't know what the Papaya Island is. This is where the Bodaki tournament takes place on. ^_^ I found it on a DBZ map.. hihee… 


End file.
